The Doctors' Hell
by sueKay-04
Summary: Sequel to The General's Hell. A month after Pete Shanahans dissappearance, everything's back to normal...or is it? NOT a ship story, but ship will feature. SPOILERS
1. Default Chapter

Hey there!

Disclaimer - Not mine...apart from Jim, Bob, Siobhan, Jon, Jimmy and Walter's Jag. I'd likea reservation on Jack if he's not in season nine!

Note - This is the second part of the Hells Trilogy Series. This story will not make sense if you have yet to read 'The General's Hell', which you can find by clicking on my profile!

SPOILER ALERT - Will contain season eight spoilers.

Synopsis - a month after the train hijacking and the dissappearance of Pete Shanahan, things are slowly returning to normal. Siobhan O'Neill's off on a new tour on the Prometheus and Jack and Sam are settling into their new relationship with ease. But everyone's in danger, and it's only a matter of time before the past comes back to haunt SG1...

Genre - Action/Adventure/Mystery/Angst/Suspense

Pairings - established relationships J/S and Other/Other

Rating - PG for now

Set - season eight

Archive - Anywhere...just email me!

* * *

**The Hells Trilogy Part 2**

**The Doctors' Hell**

**Chapter 1**

_Jacob…please let me drive_

No.

_Please??_

No!

Jacob felt a sense of relief as Selmak fell silent…or so he thought.

_Stupid Tauri_

Selmak…I can't have any more points deducted from my license

_Fine_ Selmak huffed.

Jacob was back in Colorado Springs after his brush with death months earlier. Captain Harper had seen him when he arrived at the SGC, the young officer telling him rather vaguely that 'things had changed'.

Darn right!

Sam had logged in some holiday time, along with Jack, SG1, a few unnamed new recruits and Walter Harriman. It was unusual for the Air Force to have so many officers off at the one time. The civilians were entitled to take their leave whenever they wanted as they were, after all, doing the United States military a favour. Officers and enlisted personnel were a different matter…They were doing their duty.

Jacob turned into Sam's street and smiled at the kids playing baseball in the park. His curiosity piqued when he saw the man playing with them…Walter Harriman? He didn't have kids.

_Ooh…gossip!_ Selmak chided him

"Shut up." Jacob muttered out loud.

He pulled into Sam's driveway, and was surprised at the noise emanating from within. Sam was a rather private person, never once throwing a party in her teenage years. For her to have a house full of people seemed frankly…odd.

He got out of the car, and the hullabaloo of a noise increased. He could clearly hear Jack O'Neill, and several others. A roaring laugh that sounded like Teal'c was an indication that something was indeed happening.

He rounded the corner to Sam's back yard, and was quite taken aback by what he saw.

Sam, Daniel Teal'c a woman, Jack and three Jack look-a-likes were standing in Sam's backyard having a barbecue.

"Sam?"

The hubbub died down.

"Dad!!!" Sam near shrieked as she ran up, embracing her father in a hug.

"Jacob!" Daniel smiled, walking up and shaking the former General's hand.

"Jacob Carter…Selmak." Teal'c inclined his head.

"…Hi…." Jack quivered, a nervous smile playing on his features.

"Hi guys…Jack?"

"Ehm dad…let me introduce you to everyone." Sam smiled, trying to move away from Jack's obvious unease of being near his girlfriend's father.

"This is Dr Siobhan O'Neill…chief researcher onboard Prometheus…"

"…And Jack's long-suffering sister."

"Jack O'Neill's sister? Pleased to meet you!" Jacob greeted her warmly.

"This is Dr Jim O'Neill…a former researcher and founder at SETI…He's working at Cheyenne in an …unofficial capacity"

"Please to meet you too." Said Jacob, extending a hand to Jim.

_I get the feeling there's something going on here_ Selmak voiced her intuition

I know

Jim nodded and smiled at Jacob.

"This is Angus 'MacGyver' O'Neill…he' s a private investigator."

"Please…just call me Mac…It's nice to meet you sir." Mac smiled, extending a firm handshake.

Jacob smiled at the man, noting that he was significantly younger than his siblings. He had a good aura around him, and Jacob internally groaned when Selmak let out a sigh.

The answer's no!

_C'mon! He's nice!_

"And finally, this is Nurse Bob O'Neill."

"Pleased to meet you!" The rather nervous man said smiling.

"Pleased to meet you too!"

"Hey Campers!" Came a shout from around the corner, as Walter appeared with two small kids.

"Unca Jack! I hit a run!" One of the boys squealed.

"That's great!" Jack smiled, running up to the boys.

"Mom…I got you sumthin'!" the other said, holding up an earthworm.

Siobhan stepped forward, veiling a look of disgust. "Oh sweetie…that's lovely…why don't you put it next to the plant for it to play with it's friends."

"Okeedokee!" The kid said, wandering over to the Chinese Money plant's container.

What have I told Sam about keeping them outdoors?

"Hello Sir." Walter said, as he noticed Jacob.

"General Carter." Began Siobhan. "This is Jimmy," she said pointing to the boy who had now clambered his way to Jack shoulders, "…and this…" she said, running over to the other who now had his hands entrenched deep in compost "…is Jon."

"Jimmy, Jon…this is Auntie Sam's dad Jacob." Jack said.

"Hiya!" Jimmy said.

There was no response from Jon, who just stood staring intently at Jacob's head.

"Hair…sumwuns got your hair!" he called.

Sam couldn't help it, and in an attempt to contain her giggles, snorted rather loudly.

"Sam!" came a chorus from SG1.

"Sorry guys!"

"So Sammie…how are you? How's the wedding plans coming along."

Silence consumed the group, and Jacob realised he may have said the wrong thing. A few glares were sent Jim's way while looks of sympathy towards Sam and Jack.

"Ehm…I'm not getting married…Pete and I…well…It's complicated…I'm with the man I truly love now."

The mood improved slightly, and Sam walked slowly over to Jack, taking his hand in hers.

Jack turned crimson, before he began babbling.

"I ehm…I…um…I've quit the air force…Sam and I were planning on contacting you."

Jacob was shocked. He was not prepared for this.

_Yay! _Selmac shouted _Selly one Jake nil!_

What makes you think I'm unhappy about it

_It's not that…You're in shock whereas I knew what was coming!_

"I uh…I don't know what to say…I wasn't expecting this…"

"Dad…please don't be mad…We love each other."

"Oh I've known that for a while…I just wasn't expecting…this…It'll take me a while to get used to it."

Everyone stood silent for a second, until a baby's cry interrupted them. It was only at that moment that Jacob looked over to where Siobhan was standing, and saw a baby.

"Gus…I just got you to sleep." Siobhan sighed, picking up the little boy. "Oh…I was hoping he'd be asleep before I left."

"Left?"

"Siobhan's starting a new tour on Prometheus today…she'll be away for three months." Walter said.

"I hate leaving the kids."

"Well they've got an assortment of Uncles and…Aunt…to look after them."

Siobhan smiled ruefully. "Thanks…I think."

Jack walked over to the grill, removing several burgers and hot dogs from the grill.

"Right kids…what are we having?" Jack said as he made up a hot dog. He smothered it in red ketchup and mustard, before handing it to Sam.

"A hot dog with everything you've got." Jim said.

"Me too." Came a call from Mac.

"Ditto." Said Siobhan.

"A burger and bun for me." Teal'c said.

"A hot dog and mustard." Said Daniel.

"A burger with nothing." Said Bob.

"Jacob? What about you?"

"Fast food doesn't…agree with me anymore."

"Selmak's got you giving up caffeine _and _hot dogs?"

Jacob was silent.

"It's okay dad…they all know about the program."

"Oh!"

"Walter…still not taking anything?"

"Nah…still getting over that flu bug."

"We'd better be going anyway…I've got to be at Cheyenne by three so that I can gate to P3V 845 and rendezvous with Prometheus." Said Siobhan. "It was nice to finally meet you sir."

"Nice to meet you too Siobhan…good luck on your tour."

Siobhan smiled, before she picked up Jon, and Jack handed Jimmy to Walter.

"Have fun!"

"Right kids…let's get you two to your playgroup before mommy goes to work!" Walter told the boys.

"We'll look after Gus." Sam called.

"Bye Siobhan!" Daniel called.

"See ya sis!" Mac shouted.

"Bye guys!" Siobhan said, before she and Walter disappeared round the corner.

"Oh it's gonna be quiet with Siobhan away." Jim remarked.

"Yeah." Bob said.

"C'mon Dad…tells us what you've been up to!" Sam said.

* * *

As Walter and Siobhan drove away from Sam's house in 'Springs, they were unaware of a car following them.

* * *

"Sir…vehicle is en-route to the day care centre…Do you want me to continue tracking them after that? Yes sir…will do…They're stopping."

The Jag stopped outside the day-care, and the tall woman got out, taking the little boys with her.

"Secondary subject has left the vehicle…she's taken her children with her…Would you like me to move in? Understood sir."

* * *

Five minutes later, the curly haired woman returned to the car. Tear trails visible on her beautiful face. She entered the vehicle, and the man watched as primary subject gave her a hug, before they drove off.

"Sir…Vehicle is on the move again…Yes sir…I'll let him know."

The black unmarked vehicle once again took off after Walter and Siobhan. Little did they know how much danger they were in…

* * *

"Sam." Jack called to his girlfriend.

"Yeah?"

"I'm heading to the chemists for my prescription…you need anything??"

Sam tilted her head to one side, obviously thinking about what they needed.

"Ehm…could you pick up some aspirin…we've got none left, and could you pick up something chocolatey?"

"No probs…anyone else?"

"I think we're all fine," said Mac.

"Right…I'll be back soon!"

"See ya!" called Bob.

Jack got into his SUV, unaware the surprise that waited for him at the other end…

* * *

Well...reviews...please!!!

My muse needs fed!


	2. Stalkers and Suprises

Hello there campers! Here's chapter two!

Thanks to Misstweedledee, Mishy Mo, Dark Jedi Queen, Ilovesg1 and Sci Fi Fan Gillian for the reviews!

* * *

**Chapter Two - Stalkers and Surprises**

"Walter?"

"Yeah?"

"That Black SUV's following us."

Walter glanced briefly at his wing mirror, and saw the four-wheel drive lagging some twenty metres behind.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Siobhan stated firmly.

Walter slowed the car, as they neared the stoplights. As they stopped, Walter looked back, trying to see the license plate.

"Crap." He muttered, seeing the blank space where the plate should have been.

"What?"

"No number."

Siobhan exhaled a ragged breath, as the car once again began to move. She reached into the glove compartment and retrieved her cell phone. She speed-dialled the SGC.

"Hello Captain Harper…It's Dr O'Neill. A Ford F-250 is trailing us. No license plates. Please advise."

_"Head to Petersen." _Harper responded in his familiar nasal tone. _"Major Davis is currently holding a briefing there. I'll contact him." _

"Thank you Captain." Siobhan snapped the phone shut.

"Where to?" Walter said.

"Air Force Academy…Major Davis is there."

"Right."

Walter quickly changed lanes, heading out of the city.

"I'll try and lose him."

* * *

Jack sniffed a bouquet of flowers from the florist's stall adjacent to the Chemists.

"Can I help you?" a small, balding man asked.

"Do you do orders?"

"Certainly! What would you like??"

_Good question_

"Ehm…Give me a minute."

"What's the occasion?"

"Months anniversary…to the love of my life." Jack grinned.

"Congratulations…May a suggest a dozen red roses?"

_Cliché…No thanks_

"Actually I think a peace rose may be more appropriate."

"Why's that sir?"

"My girlfriend knows I'm no fan of clichés."

The florist smiled. "I know the feeling…When will you be collecting?"

"Ehm…later today…her Dad's visiting just now."

"I see…and the name?"

"O'Neill…Jack O'Neill."

"Okay..." The florist pulled a notepad out of his apron pocket. "O'Neill…a single peace rose."

Jack reached into his pocket, pulling out his wallet.

"You can pay on collection."

"Oh…right…thanks!" Jack said, before putting his wallet away. "Bye."

"Bye!"

Jack smiled as he left the street trader to go back to his business. He turned to go into the chemists, when he noticed something.

Half of the _'Bruce Preston…the Family Chemists'_ sign was missing, and there was a notice on the door saying.

_Under New Management_

"Crap." Jack growled.

His chemists changed ownership as often as the Stargate got the SGC in trouble. Not only that, but every time a new chemist appeared, all of Jack's files got muddled up.

"Here's goes nothing."

Jack strode into the chemists to see the place in an organised state of disarray. Several builders were running around, hammering nails into shelves, tacking cabinets to the walls. Jack though he saw what looked like the pharmacy counter, and edged forward, minding the workers. A tall man with thinning red hair and familiar blue eyes busied himself behind the counter. He was cataloguing cough medicines, and didn't notice Jack.

"Excuse me." Jack said politely.

The man looked up, seemingly startled to see him standing there.

"Hello! Sorry I didn't notice you, it's just I've got so much work to do."

"That's perfectly alright Dr…"

"Carter. I've just bought over this place…It was short notice, otherwise I'm sure Mr Preston would have informed you."

Jack shrugged off his new pharmacist's name. After all, Carter was common enough.

"I'm sure."

"What can I help you with?" Carter asked.

"I'd like to pick up a prescription that I phoned in yesterday."

"Right…Name and address?"

"Dr Jonathan O'Neill. 175 Pineview Avenue."

"And what did you order?"

Jack rolled his eyes. He could never remember his prescription.

"Ehm…Simvastatin, thirty milligrams."

Carter scurried off, and a moment later appeared with the prescription.

"Wow!"

"Dr O'Neill?"

"It's the first time my order's actually been right!"

Carter smiled. "Well…getting prescriptions right is the key to being a good chemist!"

Jack smiled in return.

"Is there anything else?"

"Uh yeah…I need contact lens solution and some aspirin."

Again, Carter disappeared, before coming back with exactly what Jack had ordered.

"That comes to $9.40."

Jack handed over a twenty, and waited on his change.

"So why did you move to the Springs?"

"A variety of reasons actually…San Diego was far too competitive, and I didn't like the area much…I only lived there as it's my wife's hometown…I told her I was unhappy, and we decided to move here…It's really great that this is where we picked to live. My father and my sister both live here…They work in Cheyenne Mountain."

Jack's heart skipped a beat. "Holy Hannah."

"Dr?"

"Ehm…does your sister know you're here yet?"

"No…I don't know how to contact her or my father…Since my best friend disappeared, I've had no contact with Sam."

Jack blushed guiltily at the vague reference to Pete.

"Is your name by any chance…Mark?"

Carter blinked. "…Yeah…How did you know that?"

Jack smiled. "I'm former Brigadier General Jack O'Neill…US Air Force…Sam's my second in command, and I'm friends with your father."

"Wow!"

"Small world."

"Yeah!"

Jack shifted on his feet. "Want Sam's number?"

"Sure!"

Jack smiled once more, before getting Sam's number from his phone. The chemist eagerly noted his sister's number, and as he did, Jack felt a pang of guilt…Mark would never find out the truth about Pete, a man Mark still considered a friend.

* * *

"So..How long have you and Jack been an item?" Jacob asked, the second the O'Neills, Daniel and Teal'c had left.

"About a month…I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner."

Jack grinned. "No problem kiddo…I am a little…surprised…but it's been painfully obvious that you two care for each other for a long time. Selmak's very happy for you."

Sam smiled, before seemingly letting out a sigh of relief. "Jack was a nervous wreck about telling you."

Jacob chuckled. "He's too sensitive…Or so Selmak tells me."

Sam openly giggled at that comment, but regained her composure as she heard the front door click open.

"Hey campers! I'm…back." He paused on seeing just Jacob and Sam sitting on his leather couch. "Where'd everybody go?"

"They just left a moment ago."

"Ah…Got your aspirin."

"Thanks."

Jack headed up to the kitchen, unceremoniously dumping his carrier bag under the table.

"I've got some news for you." Jack announced.

"Let me guess…your chemist's changed again?"

Jacob shot Sam and Jack strange looks.

"Yeah…but it's not any old chemist I've got now."

"Has Danny Jenkin's come back?" Sam smiled enthusiastically.

"No…It's one Dr. Mark Carter."

Jacob's eyes fell out of his head. "What?"

"You're kidding!"

"Nope…got his number to prove it!" Jack grinned, holding up his cell phone.

Sam got up from the couch, grabbing the phone from Jack. She flipped it open, before clicking on the address book. The phone began to ring, and Sam let out a small yelp, earning a chuckle from Jacob. A glare rapidly silenced him. Jack seized the moment, and reclaimed his phone.

"O'Neill…Harper? What's wrong? Right…We'll be there ASAP." Jack ended the call, before putting it away. His expression was grim.

"Jack?" Sam said.

"It's Siobhan and Walter…They got followed by a black SUV…They're at Petersen with Paul Davis."

"What?" Jacob exclaimed.

"We'd better get down there." Sam said, following Jack to the door.

* * *

As always...feed my muse!!!!!!!


End file.
